


Shall We Dance

by A_Zap



Series: White Rose Week 2019 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Dancing, Day 5: Ball/Dancing, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Finally we get them to dance, Fluff, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Ruby hates dances, and a ball in Atlas is even worse than a dance at Beacon.This time, she's going to stick with her partner though.White Rose Week Day 5: Ball/Dancing





	Shall We Dance

Ruby really hated dances. She thought that maybe it would be different this time, but nope, she still didn’t like them. And Atlas dances were even more hoighty-toighty than the one at Beacon.

At least this time she had managed to secure a pair of flats to go with her dress. There was no way she was going to wear those… stilts like last time. It was a wonder that Weiss usually fought in those kinds of shoes.

Though Ruby still found herself hanging out by the punch bowl, hoping that no strangers would come up to talk to her. She pouted as Jaune had abandoned her there, having been dragged off by Nora and Ren.

“Hiding?” A light chuckle made Ruby look up from her drink. Weiss smiled at her. “That’s unlike you.”

Ruby took a moment to take in her partner’s appearance. Weiss pretty much always looked good, she worked hard for her practically flawless look any day of the week, but it was elevated by the formal wear. She was dazzling in the glittering lights of the ballroom, as pristine as newly fallen snow.

But as usual, it was Weiss’s gentle genuine smile and sparkling eyes that drew Ruby in.

“Not really.” Ruby replied. “I did the same thing at the last dance we went to. You know I hate these things.”

“Ah, yes. The Beacon Ball.” Weiss took her place next to Ruby, leaning against the wall as she looked over at the dance floor. “Gods, that feels like forever ago.”

“I know.” Ruby sighed, feeling the full weight of all that had happened since. Things had been so simple back then. But she shook off the past and glanced at Weiss. “I mean, I know you had fun, but me? Well…”

“You snuck out to try to fight off an intruder.”

“Haha. Right.” Weiss and Ruby shared a grin.

Then Weiss’s smile faltered. “Actually…” she paused for a moment before continuing, “I didn’t have much fun then.”

“What?!” Ruby reared back in shock. “But you were so excited about it! And you love this sort of stuff!” She gestured at the dancers.

Weiss chuckled. “I ended up mainly playing host and making sure nothing went wrong. No one even asked me to dance.” She side-eyed Ruby. “Plus, it didn’t help that all of my teammates who I would’ve hung out with all went off on their own.”

Ruby laughed nervously and looked away. Okay, so that one was on her. Now that she thought about it, she did remember mainly seeing Weiss fiddling with decorations or sitting on the sidelines.

“Do you want to?” The words were out of her mouth before she even realized it.

“Hmm?” Weiss fully looked at her.

Ruby couldn’t believe she was doing this, but it was too late to back down now. She finished off her drink and held out held out her hand. “Do you want to dance?”

Weiss blinked at her, eyes wide. Then she smiled and took her hand. “Yes.”

Ruby lead the way to the dance floor and placed a hand in Weiss’s and the other on her partner’s waist, but after that she was stumped. “Uh… I’ve never really… danced much.”

Weiss laughed again, and Ruby just loved at how happy she was even though she had hated the thought of returning to Atlas since the beginning. Weiss’s smile widened. “Then how about following  _ my _ lead for once?”

Ruby could work with that. “Okay!”

Weiss guided Ruby through the dance, and with a few soft tips in her ear, Ruby quickly picked up the steps. And despite the music giving the beat, despite the crowds of people milling around, it felt like she and Weiss were the only ones here, twirling around on the dance floor.

Time lost all meaning as Ruby and Weiss danced, talking softly to each other in a way that made Ruby’s heart pound from the sheer… intimacy of it all. Every flash of a smile from Weiss felt like a win, and that was something that Ruby could always use more of.

Dances still stunk, but this was actually nice.

It was so nice that Ruby was shocked when Weiss finally pulled away.

Ruby blinked in surprise. “Weiss?” She asked, and then she looked around and to her shock, the ballroom wasn’t as crowded as before and most people were clearing out.

“The ball’s over. That was the last song.” Weiss snickered as Ruby’s jaw dropped.

“What? No way!” Ruby could’ve sworn that it wasn’t that late.

“Hey, you guys coming or what?” Ruby whirled around to see Yang waiting for them at the door, a sneaky smirk on her face while Blake just looked delighted by her side.

“We’re coming!” Weiss answered for Ruby, and Ruby huffed a bit. She didn’t need this kind of teasing from - 

Ruby froze as a soft pressure landed on her cheek. Her face turned scarlet even as Weiss drew away from the kiss. “Thank you for the dance, Ruby.” The light in Weiss’s eyes was dancing just as they had been mere moments ago.

“I - you - “ Ruby clasped her cheek but she couldn’t articulate a good response even as Weiss laughed and took her hand to pull her along after the others.

“I believe that’s a proper response at the end of a date, isn’t it?” Weiss tried to seem nonchalant, but the blush on her ears and cheeks gave her away.

And that was all the encouragement that Ruby needed.

“Yeah!” She shouted as she matched Weiss’s pace and linked their arms together.

On second thought, if this was the kind of treatment she could get out of it, dances weren’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I really want there to be a ball while they're in Atlas. Let them get dressed up! Let them have some fun! Let Ruby and Weiss dance together!
> 
> Even Weiss didn't seem to have much fun at the Beacon Ball since Neptune turned her down. Let! Them! Dance!


End file.
